This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise device designed to exercise the arms and legs of a user, and which is capable of being reconfigured from a use to a storage position for easy portability and storage of the device.
Individual exercise devices, such as exercise bikes and related apparatus, have become very popular as a convenient means of exercise for individuals with limited mobility or where exercise space is limited. Prior art devices have provided means for exercising either the arms or legs, or both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,402 discloses an exercising device including a seat for supporting a user, and including a pedal crank for exercising the user's legs and an arm crank for exercising the user's arms. While this device is effective for providing exercise to both the arms and legs of a user, it suffers from the disadvantage of being somewhat large and bulky and therefore difficult to transport or store conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,002 also discloses an exercise device including mechanisms for exercising both the arms and the legs, and wherein the arm exercising mechanism is adjustable in the vertical direction. This device is also rather bulky and therefore difficult to transport and store.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,177 discloses a foot operated exercising device including a frame for rotatably mounting foot pedals. The frame may be provided in two sections pivotally connected together by a hinge whereby the device may be folded for compact transportation and storage. While this device provides for convenient transportation or storage when not in use, there is no provision for exercising the arms of the user, and thus is not capable of providing as complete a workout as other devices incorporating both arm and leg exercising mechanisms.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an exercising device capable of exercising the user's arms and legs wherein the exercising device is sufficiently light to provide for convenient transportation, and is additionally collapsible to provide for convenient transportation and storage of the device.